


Captain Obvious

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you went to that high school to meet <i>girls</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Coda fic for Ultimate Spider-Man #98

"Hey, I know you. We went to school together."

As soon as it's out of his face, Johnny feels really stupid. The clone's appearance and Reed's repetitions of "Peter Parker" hadn't connected in his brain until Spider-Man whipped off his mask; panicked, frantic, confused, desperate, and it's the sort of frightened expression that sends a jolt of recognition through him, the same wide honey eyes that had stared up at him that night at the beach. The words came tumbling out before he could stop them, and if Spider-Man -- Peter -- was himself at the moment he would probably make some crack about the utter obviousness of that statement.

There are worry lines etched on his forehead but his hair's kind of sticking up in the back where his mask messed it up and Johnny can't help but think it's sort of cute. At least he didn't manage to say _that_ out loud, but he can't really think of anything more to add and he doesn't think Peter can really hear him right now, anyway.

Sue's going through readouts that he can't even begin to understand while Reed goes off to question Nick Fury, far out of sight of the clone, with Peter following on his heels like a lost puppy. He looks up at the clone's face, floating just above his eye level. It's so odd, this strange looking thing wearing Peter's face and such a peaceful expression. He wonders who made the clone, and why.

"Hey." Ben's voice rumbles from behind him, "I thought you went to that high school to meet _girls_."

Johnny scowls and blushes as Sue looks up from the screens long enough to smile and decide to say nothing.

"Shut up, Ben."


End file.
